Malevolon
'''Malevolon '''is the main antagonist in Fusion Rider (Two Dog Productions Version). He was the ruler of Karsh and is the father of King Lexian, Xaviax, Count Dregon, and Eubulon, also known as, Rider, Batwing, Venomizer, and Advent. Character History Early life on Karsh He was born on July 30, 1965 under the name Moe Lalvon Jr., he spent most of his childhood with his abusive father, Moe Lalvon Sr., he would yank him out of school to make him build a fence, and would whip him like he was a slave, which made him very abusive to other planets later in life. He hated his father so much, that, when he turned 18, he killed his father in his sleep, with his own sword, known as, The Bloody Sword, he later dropped his name and switched the letters in his name around to go under the name of Malevolon. He married a woman named Kartia, and they later had four children, named, in order, Lexian, Xaviax, Dregon, and Eubulon. Rise to power He ran for Senator of his hometown and won in landslide, five years later, he ran for Chancellor of Karsh, against the incumbent Joe Malvon II, he used illegal campaign donations to out-raise the incumbent, something that everyone would not know until his demise, he narrowly won the election. He later called for an amendment to abolish term limits altogether, when, members of his party, The Red Cobra Party, to bribe members of the opposing party, The Blue Jay Party, to unanimously vote to extend his power. He killed whoever opposed him, including Senate Minority Leader, Hal Sherman. After that, he announced that the Karshian Republic, would be reorganized, into the First Karshian Empire, and invaded the nearest planet without any obstacles whatsoever. He soon became the most powerful overlord the universe has ever seen, people from other planets cowered in the mere mention of his name. Fall from grace He seemed so unstoppable, but then, he asked Lexian and Dregon to invade the planet Edenoi, and Eubulon and Xaviax to invade Ventara, however, Lexian and Eubulon were injured so badly, that they were nuresed back to life by the richest families of each planet, they realized that they couldn't follow their father's footsteps, and instead, betrayed him, to form the Riders of Ventara and Edenoi, they fought back Dregon and Xaviax's forces handedly, Malevolon set his sites on the Riders of both planets after his children failed to stop them, that went to bite him later however, when both Eubulon and Lexian sealed him away in the Edenoi Enigma. Return to power After two failed attempts from now Count Dregon and General Xaviax to free their father, when the Edenoi Enigma was discovered by an astronaut from NASA named Steve Isaacson, a part of his soul, latched itself onto him, possessing him in the process, and telling him to touch the Enigma at the ceremony, Steve obeyed, and touched it after pushing the President of the United States out of the way, creating a huge wall, speerating the US into three countries, New Canada in the North, Dixania in the South, and California in the West. He later sought the help of Kim Jong Un, Xi Jinping, and Vladimir Putin, the leaders of North Korea, China, and Russia, three countries hostile to the US, and told them to recruit members of their military, to rebuild his empire to destroy America, he blackmailed Bill Gates, founder of Microsoft, to build weapons for his army. He hid in plain sight, taking care of Seth Keagan, a boy he kidnapped after The Skywall Disaster, before revealing himself to the public, and when he got technology for a new Dark Driver, he came back. Final Demise He found all six piece of the Edenoi Enigma, and nearly took over the world, and quested for the Dark Fusion Tanks, however, the power of the Light Fusion Tanks, allowed Seth to overpower him, and risk his own life to destroy Malevolon. He tried to free himself, but Seth's grip, along with Ryan's grip on him was too powerful, killing him instantly. See also